Escape from Purgatory
Escape from Purgatory is the 71th episode of Ben 10: Alien Alliance. Ben and Gwen entered the prison of Incarcecon and now have to find Kevin. But both have a different idea of how to find Kevin. In the meantime, Kevin is trying to stay alive in the prisoner as the Warden tries to kill him. Plot When they enter the docking bay, no one stops them from entering. It seems that their little scheme worked. Ben lands the ship but a group of Necrosis are waiting for them. 'What is the meaning of this?' 'Orders of the Warden! We have to bring the prisoner to her cell!' 'Tell the Warden, I take care of this, alone!' 'Negative! We have our orders, sir!' 'Fine, Gwen destroy them.' Ben turns into Virus and opens the door. He screams and a electric way goes through the troops. Gwen flies out of the ship and slices her way through the army of Necrosis. Ben walks to the door and controls the door. 'Still working, the scream only destroyed their communicators. Gwen, keep them off me!' He jams his tentacles in the electric box and tries to open the door. The Necrosises fires ectoplasm blast at her and Ben but she blocks any attack before slicing them apart. Gwen decimates the necrosises as one grabs her. Her arm spontaneous starts to rapidly age before she cuts of its hand. She burns the remains of the hand and her arm returns to normal. The other Necrosises tries to decay them too. One grabbed Ben but failed as he wasn't organic. He releases an electric field and destroys the Necrosises behind. The remaining Necrosis tries to attack Gwen and take possession of her but she quickly grabs him and tears him into pieces with the words: 'Never again.' Ben opens the door and they run outside. In an arena in the middle of Incarcecon, Frankenwolf is fighting against a Appoplexian. The Appoplexian has several scars and wearing an eyepatch. He runs towards Frankenwolf who knocks him back with a lightning-infused fist. During the battle he's called and turns his back to the weakened Appoplexian. He talks furiously to the one on the other side as the Appoplexian stands up and runs to him to attack him in the back. Frankenwolf ends his phone conversation by saying: 'I almost done here, their dear friend will pay for this with his life!' He hangs up and closes his eyes. As the Appoplexian is standing behind and raises his fist to strike, he opens his eyes and with a quick move, buries his elbow in the stomach of the attacker. 'You're finished.' He pulls his elbow sword out of the dead Appoplexian and steps away. From the outside, no big wounds can be noticed, but the sharp blade and the cauterizing electricity have ravaged his body and killed him. Two figures are looking at the onslaught. One is big and have the appearance of an elephant, the other is a hooded humanoid whose face is covered. The man with a hood turns around: 'It's time to leave, Ganish.' The Elephantaur nods and follows him, leaving the place. He pulls at the necklace around his neck but nothing is changed, yet. 'We have to find the control room. If we deactivated the security measures, we can break Kevin out.' 'Do what you want, I will find him my own way. And no one will stand in my way!' 'No, we first go to...' 'No one will stand in my way! Not even you!' Ben looks angered at the outburst of his cousin and raise his fist. No longer able to control himself, he accidentally fires a pink blast from his hand. Gwen easily negates the attack with one wave of her hand and creates a small mana wave to knock Ben against the ground. 'Impressive. I see you have learn a few new tricks, Ben! But never try that again with me!' She turns around and walks away. Ben looks at his hands and is grieved. He wasn't planning on attacking her with mana. He was just angry. It was clear that he didn't control his magical abilities. He turns around himself and turns into Virus. If Gwen wasn't helping him to reach the control chamber, she also wouldn't be holding him back and he could traverse through the circuit. He promised Cretox that he wouldn't leave her but he hasn't the power to stop her. He turns into electricity and travels to the control room. Ben enters the room and destroy the drone who is working in the control room. Ben locks in the system and tries to desactivate the system. Gwen flies through the corridors of Incarcecon. Angered by the attack of Ben, she looks at the other prisoners who shrink away when they see the anodite. Until she met a hooded figure. Believing it being Kevin, she speeds to the figure. 'Kevin!' The hooded figure turns around and his hood falls. Kevin looks at the monster behind. He tried to escape the Warden since the death of Arvalon in the Arena but it was clear they weren't done yet. One the moment he hopes that Ganesh didn't have left him alone. Frankenwolf smiled at the side of his nemesis: 'Your friends are coming to help you, Kevin! To break you out...' 'Really...' Kevin whispered and his cheeks turned red when he realized Frankenwolf heard him. The monster started laughing and charge at Kevin. 'They have your corpse!' Gwen tries to grab the shoulder of the figure as the figure turns around and grabs Gwen by the throat. The hood falls off and reveals a female alien, a Shiwosapien... 'What do you think you are doing? What do you want, Anodite...' Gwen pushes the woman of her by using mana attacks. The woman isn't happy with her attack and charges at him. 'You will die for that, witch!' Gwen fires at her but she evades the attack and knocks her to the ground with her knee. With Gwen on the ground, she placed her boot on her throat. Threatening Gwen with her claws: 'What's the big deal?!' 'Get off me!' Gwen grabs her ankle and pushes her off. Before the Shiwosapien could get up, Gwen throws her into the wall, knocking her out cold. The monster tries to kill Kevin who is unable to use his powers as he's wearing an power-reducing amulet. Kevin can only evade the attacks as Frankenwolf leaves claw marks on the walls. Kevin does a great job as this until he finally hits him in the stomach. He falls on the ground, unable to get up. Frankenwolf kicks Kevin back and walks towards him to finish off, only for Ganesh to find them. He runs to his friend and knocks Frankenwolf back. 'Having no problem with beating a defenseless boy, have you, Ragnarok!' 'What!' 'Kevin, go away. Find some place safe while I talk to the Warden here!' 'He is…' 'Enough!' Kevin tries to get up his feet and stumbles through the hallway. Frankenwolf is Ragnarok? How… Kevin started refecting his experiences with the Warden. In every confrontation, Frankenwolf tried to kill him. Putting his mission objectives aside… He stumbles onto a group of aliens. 'Kevin Levin, we were looking for you! You have made way too much enemies.' Making himself ready to fight off his aggressors as best as possible, a pink lightning bolt hit the aliens. Knocking them all out at once. Gwen appears and runs to Kevin. She hugs him and grabs his hand. 'We have to go!' 'No, we have to save my friend Ganesh from Ragnarok…' 'Ragnarok is here too? I thought he died!' 'He is Frankenwolf!' Kevin runs through the complex, finding his friend at the brink of death. Gwen fires at Frankenwolf but is blocked by the blades of Frankenwolf. The lights goes out for a second and the amulet falls to the ground. Gwen tries to attack Frankenwolf again but is stopped by Kevin. This is his fight. He grabs the floor and absorbs the material before charging at Frankenwolf and knocking him away from Ganesh. Gwen helps him up as Kevin jumps at Frankenwolf, landing with his feet on the head of Frankenwolf. The beast grabs him and slams him across the hall. He throws him away. He lands on his feet and stands up. 'So you have returned, Ragnarok!' 'I believe that took you long enough. But you will pay for what you did!' 'You killed my father, Ragnarok and now I finish what I have started.' He forms two blades and fights of Frankenwolf. Charging at him, Kevin slices at Frankenwolf who is able to block the attack with his arms but unable to deflect Kevin's second attack with a giant fist. Frankenwolf quickly recovers and runs towards Kevin. He grabs Kevin and throws him into against the ceilling, three times before knocking him through the floor with his feet. Kevin is severly bruised by this, he falls in the middle of a group aliens, hoping to use him as food. Frankenwolf follows Kevin through the hole as Kevin rolls out of the way, as Frankenwolf crushes a Lepidopterran who tries to get Kevin. Frankenwolf kills one of the bystanders, causing them to flee. Frankenwolf complements Kevin for his survival skills but also say he is weak. He charges at him a final strike The latter prepared for the attack as the lights flicker again and a tremor goes to the station. Frankenwolf loses his balance and Kevin makes us of this by attacking Frankenwolf. He throws him through the wall, entering the arena. He pushes Frankenwolf over the rail of the bridge into the arena. Due to the power shortages, a riot has started an the inmates are surrounding him it. Exhausted and weakened by the fights with both Kevin as Ganesh, he is left at the mercy of the inmates who have no more restrictions as the securities are down. Frankenwolf tries to fight them off but is outnumbered by the prisoners. Kevin looks at his adversary and turns around. He joins Gwen, Ben, the weakened Ganesh together with a group of political prisoners in the ship and leaves the space station. As they escape the space station, they see that the damage caused by Virus and the riot that followed, has knocked it out of orbit and is sending it down to a small planet. It crashes through the sand clouds and disappears. Only a few fire bolts escapes the clouds. Kevin looks with a cold expression at the crash and orders them to bring him home. On Earth, a sole figure is looking at the military base of the previous episode. He steps forwards and reveals himself to be Blight. He grins with the words: 'I'm coming for you!' Aliens Used *Heatblast 163px-Heatblast-UA-EP23.png|'Heatblast' Virus (Ben 10 Alien Alliance).png|'Virus' *Virus Characters *Ben Ben Tennyson Action pose, Bry.png|'Ben Tennyson' Arvalon.png|'Arvalon' Ganesh.PNG|'Ganesh' Gwen Omniwars For Chill.jpg|'Gwen Tennyson' KevinOfficialDesign.png|'Kevin E. Levin' *Arvalon (First Appearance/Deceased) *Ganesh (First Appearance) *Gwen *Kevin Villains *Belle Star (First Appearance / Neutral) Belle Star.png|'Belle Star' Blight.jpg|'Blight' Frankenwolf.jpg|'Frankenwolf' Upfreak.png|'Necrosis' *Blight *Frankenwolf *Necrosis Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance